Sin
by Dairaion8088
Summary: Episode 4 is finally out! An assassin has come for Zelos life! Sheena is the only one of his friends their to help him! And why has Kuchinawa reappeared? Rated for violence and language. SheenaOC.
1. First Encounter

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia is not mine. I do not own it. Blah Blah Blah! Its cool and I'm using it.

Colette:Pardon me.

DaiRaion: Hm?

Colette: Just wondering... What's this story about anyway?

DaiRaion:...?

Lloyd: What's up?

DaiRaion: Nothing. Its just I can't tell you guys what its about. It would ruin the story.

Raine: I suppose it would be best not to question you about the story any more, right?

Genis: Besides the summary kinda tells what the story is about, right?

Zelos: Oh yeah...

DaiRaion: Ok, enough of this talk you morons. Which of you wants to start the fic?

Collete: Oh! May I do it?

DaiRaion: Go ahead.

Colette: Ok! Um... On with the story!

Sheena: That was plain...

DaiRaion: Really.

Colette: Heh heh...Sorry.

Lloyd&DaiRaion: Dork.

Episode I: Party crasher...

About noon in a Meltokio bar, some planning to disrupt tonight's events planned by the Princess, and the King. It had only been about a month since Derris Kharlan had vanished in to space. Its been unique, the new and true world ,strange and new races has appeared all through out. "So, can you do it?" Said a cloaked figure. " If you can just cut of his hand! Do this and this new world will be rid of one more wicked soul." The one he was talking to was also shrouded a cloak. A hooded gray cloak. His back was facing the man who was requesting his assitance. This was making things difficult since he didn't seem to be listening or for that matter he didn't seem to give a damn about the man's words.

"Well...? What do you say?" He question him once more. He turned to face him finally. His face was shadowed over by the hood he worn. But his eyes. His piercing red eyes cut the shadow as if they were glowing. He then finally spoke in cool, calm and collected voice. "This man you want me to kill, what proof do you have that he's as evil as you say he is?"

"Trust me. He is a cruel and evil man. A demon in human skin!"

" ...I don't trust anyone. And that includes you."

" I have no reason to lie. You would doing a great act of good to the new world. ...But if you don't want the job I'll simply-!

" I'll do it."

"You will! That's good to hea-!"

"Shut up" He commanded. "You said your name was Gail earlier, right? First, you will pay me right now. 500,000 gald. Don't like it go to someone else. Second, you will not make contact with me until I finish the job, or if the plans change or I fail, or if I die."

Amazingly, the man known as Gail handed him 500,000 gald like it was nothing. "Done." He plainly said. "Kill him and bring me his right hand as proof." The hooded man took the money and exited the bar with out a second thought.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Several hours have passed and was now night. The princess's party was full of food, music, and many young woman. Just what a certain chosen wants. "Ah yeah." said satisfied Zelos as a group of young and attractive women swarmed around him as told stories of his quest to unite the two worlds with his "servants" as he sometimes called them. They are his friends but when he use his other title for them it made him sound more important when ever he told his version of rejoining the two worlds. "Yes that's right. The Great Zelos is that great!" He bragged over the loud chatter of all his admires. And yet he couldn't understand why his favorite ninja wouldn't come inside the castle. 'I know I asked her to play bodyguard tonight, but in the castle so I could get an eye full of her wonderful figure! Man if I ever get her inside my room...!" He smiled inwardly at his wishful thinking.

While Zelos and the others inside enjoyed the festivities of the party, Sheena sat curled up on the roof gazing up at the full moon. Lost in its own light. She was bored. Lonely. And cold to boot. It was times like this that she wished Corrine would stayed with her.'God, I 'm so bored.' She thought. ' I mean, I'm not hoping that something occurs, nothing bad anyway. Wait what was that!' As she peered over the roof she saw a cloaked individual hiding one of the guards in some shrubs 'Who dose this guy think he is?' She jumped down a few feet away from him. She wasn't trying to be quit about her presence either. "Hold it right there!" She sternly commanded. him. He turned to see who was stupid enough to try and give commands. Even though she couldn't see his face, Sheena's brown orbs met his red ones.

"...Where did you come from?" He asked.

" I was about to ask you the same thing. What did you do to that guard?"

" Don't worry. I just knocked him out. I try to avoid fatalities."

Sheena narrowed her brows at his last comment. "What's that supposed to mean?"

" Hey, answer me!" she commanded him.

Then swiftly, and with out warning, he dashed at her with unthinkable speed. He was so fast Sheena didn't have time to react. Before she knew it, he had buried his left fist into her stomach. All the air she thought she had seem to be released into one big cough. She passed out on her feet, and collapsed on to his left shoulder. 'W-What...? What... just... happened? ...Mmmm... so comfortable...' Her mind wandered as he scooped her up with ease. 'So warm... Think I'll take nap... just for a bit.' The cloaked assassin almost dropped her by mistake when she huddled in to his chest. "O...kay...?" He thought out loud. He settled her down behind some shrubs away from the guard that he had taken cared of earlier.

"Sorry..." That was the last thing she heard before her warmth and comfort seemed to vanish.

Back in the castle, Zelos and one of his fan girls made their way to the King's bedroom, with a bottle of wine, with kinky thoughts, and with out permission. The wine had made Zelos start giggling like his many admires, and the one that was with him was really enjoying the sight of it. "Ah, god damn it... out of wine. Hey honey, how about you go and grab one more bottle?" He asked.

"Sure." she kissed him on the cheek before she head out the door.

"When you get back the real fun will begin!" He winked at her and broke in to a very loud and perverted laugh.

She looked back one time and closed the door behind her. Zelos watched as the door slowly closed. And when it was completely sealed, there stood the cloaked figure. He was hidden behind the open door the entire time. Zelos quickly sprung to his feet off the bed. "Hey! Who the hell are you!" The assassin didn't speak. Instead he gripped the long two handed sword handle that stuck out behind his shoulder. It was pretty clear to Zelos what he was here to do now. He quickly unsheathed his "Last Fencer" and stood ready. "So your here to kill me? Well... good luck to you on that!" He laughed with confidence. Bad Bad move. It was almost too late when Zelos realized how much distance his potential killer had closed between them, He was almost right on top of him! A quick gleam was all Zelos had seen before he rolled away from his death. He quickly and ungracefully re gained his stance. "Wow... your not short on power..." Zelos laughed to cover his minor fright. 'Your fast as hell for a big guy too...' His assassin had a slightly bigger built than Regal. And was about the same height. And his sword... "My god...!" Zelos whispered. The sword was as tall or a bit taller than its wielder! Double-edge and thick. About three times thicker than an average sword. The weight must be insane! And it was apparent that it was sharp as it was massive. The King's bed was cut clean in half!

"Ahhh... that's not good." He laughed nervously. "What am I going tell the honey when she gets back?"

"Nothing personal...," the assassin said as he removed his blade from the destroyed bed, "but this is where you die."

Zelos walked over to a fancy looking shield that was hanging on the wall, and took to protect himself from the massive weapon. "Gotcha! Your simply doing a job."

"Sorry..."

"Hey I'm not dead yet. Now, shall?" Said Zelos as he took up a defensive stance. 'Where are you Sheena? I could really use your help right about now!'

00000000000000000000000000000

Thirty minutes after she was knocked out, Sheena had finally awaken. Cold. And holding her abdomen. "Wha...? What happen to that guy?" She questioned herself.She started to stand, but was brought back to her knees do to the blow she received earlier. "Damn that guy!" She cursed toward the Image of the guy that put her in such pain. "That guy must be be up to something. Got to... find him and stop him whatever he's up to. ...And to make him pay!" Just then, Sheena heard a crash come from above her head. And when she gazed up she immediately jumped out of the way of falling glass and window pieces! She looked up again and saw Zelos, crossed swords with the guy she saw earlier, and damn near about to be shoved out the window!

"Zelos!" Sheena yelled to his attention.

"Huh!... Oh... hey...Sheena!" He struggled.

"Are you okay? Hold on, I'm coming up!"

"Take your time...!"

"Sylph!" In a flash of green light, Sephie, Yutis, and Fairess appeared before Sheena like they always have. "What's up?" asked Sephie. Sheena continued to hold her stomach. "I...! I need you to get me up to that window... right away!" "Sure." Yutis informed. " Ok." Fairess agreed. The three surrounded Sheena quickly and started to fly around her swiftly, creating a small whilwind. It may have been small but was powerful enough to lift Sheena all the way up to the window. As soon as she was safely through the window the three wind spirits vanished back to where they came from. She arrived just in time to catch the expensive looking shield that Zelos was using, get cut in two. "Zelos!" "Huh? Oh hey... Sheena! Welcome to the party!" Zeros then noticed the way Sheena was hunched over. "Sheena, what the hell happened to you!" He dropped his guard. A bad move. The assassin saw his window of chance, and dealt a swift and powerful spin-kick to Zelos's chest! Zelos's eyes seem to practically pop out of his head when that kick connected. Zelos went sailing across the chamber, and smack dab right into the stone wall, leaving relatively big dent in the wall.

"Zelos!" Sheena screamed.

"Well...that one... hurt..." Zelos was coughing up blood. Indicating that something was damaged inside him.

"Now you die. Huh?"

Just then the chamber door seem to just burst open! And with about one hundred heavily armored guards in the door way. Things were looking up for the Sheena and Zelos. "The voice of the girl who went to get more wine for Zelos was heard over the clanking of armor. "You see!" she screamed at the guards. "I told all of you that Sir Zelos was in danger!" "Don't move! Drop your weapon and surrender at once!" the captain ordered the assassin The hired killer ignored the command silently, as he ran at the captain with his sword ready to strike. About five troops stood between their captain and the person charging at him. "Your in my way." The massive sword easily sliced through the their lances and armored bodies. Blood now covered both the floor and the one who drew it. "My god!" That was the last thing the captain said before he was gored and pinned to the wall by the massive blade. Driven by revenge now, all the troops attacked with blind fury. But it would seem that every time the assassin swung his sword someone would die. Sheena's stomach no longer hurt, thanks to Zelos's healing magic. He was able to heal her before he passed out form the pain. 'Thanks Zelos. You rest now.' Sheena ran towards the doorway with her "Divine Judgment" card ready for combat. When she made it to the doorway, there had to be about few dozen dead men scattered all over the floor.She looked towards the stairs to see a head flying in her direction. Easily dodging the body, she now knew where to go. When she reached the stairs she took one look at her target before jumping down a whole flight of stairs over a mass amount of guards! She landed right in front of the one causing all the damage, weapon ready. "Demon Seal!" A burst of energy erupted from card, which sent the assassin's weapon flying in an unknown direction.

"Shit! ...Damn you." He cursed.

"Give it up!" Sheena suggested. "You can't possibley win against this many people bare-handed!"

"Maybe... maybe not..."

"H-Hey what're you doing!"

The assassin raised his right arm with his open hand facing at at the one's who had corners. Sheena knew what he was doing. "Everyone! Get away, QUICK! He's gonna cast-!"

"Spiral Flare!"

Everyone who stood in the assassin's path was incinerated by a beam like blast of flaming mana. Sheena was the luck one of them all she jumped away at the last possible second. With no one there to stop him he decides to make his escape. He threw himself out a closed window, and the street. Dispite how tired she was Sheena was in hot pursuit of him He led her toward the arena before he decided to jump off the overpass. She quickly jumped the overpass as well landing gracefully like a cat. But when she looked around for the runner there was absolutely no sign of him."Shit! I lost him." Just then, out of the corner of her eye she spotted a strange piece of paper laying on the street. Figured that guy must of dropped it she decides to take a look at, for it could be a clue of some sort.

"Hm...?"

'Combatant number 9? I wonder what that means.'

- End of Episode I -

DaiRaion: ...Damn. I don't think I ever made the first chapter of a story that fucking long before. Wow.

Raine: Do you think you'll get any reviews on this?

DaiRaion: Don't know. I'll just have to wait and see. ...? Hey where is everyone?

Raine: An ice cream truck went by while you were telling the story. And they all went to go get some ice cream.

DaiRaion: Riiiiight... So you wanna do the closing?

Raine: No, not really.

DaiRaion: ...(Evil smirk) If you do it, I'll let you have my book of Ancient Mana.

Raine: REALLY! in that case, the title of Episode II is called: Demon and Snake. Alright now, give me that book!

DaiRaion: Hn. What book?

Raine: (Starts beating DaiRaion with her staff) Don't you "what book" me! I want it, and I want it right now!

DaiRaion: OW! That really fucking hurts! Hey you guys I got to run! So... until next episode, see ya'! (runs away from Raine and her staff)

Raine: Give me my book! (Chases after DaiRaion)

R&R! 


	2. Snake Strike

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia is not mine. I do not own it. Blah Blah Blah! Its cool and I'm using it.

DaiRaion: ...Damn it...

Sheena: Whoa! What the hell happened to your eye?

Genis: Truly, a powerful monster must of done it.

DaiRaion: Kid... you don't know the half of it.

(Both of them get smacked by Raine)

Zelos: Jeez! I felt that.

Lloyd: Could be worse.

Zelos: How's that?

Lloyd: It could be us.

(Dairaion knocked both Lloyd and Zelos out.)

DaiRaion: Keep your mouths shut next time. Regal.

Regal: Now, on with the episode.

Episode II: Demon and Snake

"Damn it! I can't believe I failed to kill that guy. Whats more, I lost my sword, and my tournament number. ...What did I just step in?" The assassin was barely able to make it to the sewers of Meltokio. He was able to get away from Sheena with out too much trouble. But, he did admit to himself that she was fast and gave him one hell of a chase. He also admitted that if it wasn't that women his target "would" be dead. "Well guess I better find Gail and return his payment. Can't spend it since I failed. But where do I find him?" Upon exiting the Sewers, the assassin could feel the presence of another in hiding but couldn't tell where they were. 'Well, looks like someone's been waiting for me.' Suddenly, there was a blur of red and multiple gleams from metallic objects. The assassin dodged them easy enough and got a glance at what the objects. They were some sort of throwing knives or daggers... something of that nature. The blur reappeared. Only this time it was heading strait to for him . And with the sight of another gleaming object. Just before he was stabbed by the figure in red, he skillfully caught his attacker by the wrist and swept out their legs causing him to land in an uncomfortable, restrained, submissive position. 'Check-mate.'

"Alright. Seeing as how I got you right where I want you, I think you had better start talking. Who are you? And who sent you?" Talk!"

"Kuchinawa."

"Kuchinawa huh. Go on.

"Gail sent me to observe you-!"

"I see. You were sent to kill me, on failure to my mission. Right?"

"I would have killed you even if you were able to succeed. No one is to know of Gail's existence."

"Is that right ninja-boy?"

"That is right!" After those words, Kuchinawa vanished in a puff of smoke.

"What the hell?"

The assassin's back was then filled with a sharp pain as Kuchinawa reappeared behind him, digging his sharp blade in more. Kuchinawa then jumped back as the assassin swung around attempting a skull shattering back-hand blow. He then went for a spinning hook-kick, but only caught air as Kuchinawa jumped on to a branch of a near by tree. "Your fast, I'll give that Kuchinawa . But you missed my vital organs." Kuchinawa smirked from under his mask. "I may have missed your organs, but that doesn't matter since you'll be dead with in a few hours." What was he talking about? He could easily stop the bleeding. Unless...! " That dagger of yours! Its covered with poison!" "Correct. Enjoy your little time left in this world while can." And with those final words, Kuchinawa was gone in another puff of smoke. This wasn't looking good for the assassin. Not good at all.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in Meltokio, Zelos, Sheena, and everyone else that attended the evenings event was asked to go home. The city was on lock-down. No one was allowed in or out. But before Sheena and Zelos left for Zelos's mansion, they couldn't help but stop and watch as the remaining guards on duty tried to remove the the huge sword left behind by tonight's party crasher. Its blade was stabbed into the floor behind the stairs. It was ridiculous! Four men. Four adult men all tighter couldn't even budge let alone remove that sword from where it stands. Zelos was thinking about going over and help them. But if he couldn't get it to move either that wouldn't look good to all his female fans that haven't left yet. So he decided to ignore the dumb hunk of metal.  
It was was a quiet walk to Zelos's mansion. Once they had arrived inside, Sheena decided to show and ask Zelos about the paper that she found.

"Hey Zelos."

"Huh?"

"Do you have any clue on what this is?" She asked as she handed him the paper.

"Huh. Where'd you get one 'these'?"

"I think the person who attacked you dropped it when I was chasing him. So... you know what it is?"

"Heck yeah I know! I have four of them. See."

He showed Sheena the for that he had mention. They were all completely identical. Except for the numbers on each of them. The numbers were #4, #8, #12, and #15. "These sheets are what are used in the tournament that will be held in three days time." Zelos Explained. Thats what they are. And the reason I have four is because I figured that maybe 'you guys' might want to participate as well. Llyod sent me a letter saying that he'd do it for fun. So he and Colette should be here around tomorrow."

"So this means that who ever tried to kill you is a contender at this competition."

"It would seem that way." Zelos said with a yawn. "Sheena let me hold on to this. In the morning I'll go over to the arena and see if I can find out about or mystery man."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Don't worry. Me and the desk lady are "really good friends". Should be easy."

'I really didn't need to hear that.' Sheena cringed inwardly and outwardly. "See ya' tomorrow Zelos. I'll be back around noon, alright."

"Whoa! Hold on. You know you can stay here. I have plenty of rooms for you to chose from. And besides, its not like you can leave the city with it on lock down."

"I'll take my chances.(Translation: I would much rather sleep in the cold out doors than have you peeking at me in the shower...again!) Later!"

As Zelos watched her make a quick exit out the front door he couldn't help but shake his head in disopoinment. "Damn." He cursed lightly. "Looks like I'm not getting 'any'... today."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Else where, the now much talked about assassin, is stumbling across the plains northeast of Meltokio. Not so much from his stab wound. But more so from the damned poison that was starting to flow through out his body. And to make matters worst for him, he's almost came to the conclusion that he should just stand still and wait. See what kills him first. Blood lost? Or the poison? He couldn't help but laugh at his own helplessness. And then...he collapsed. And landed face down on the ground. His mind kept screaming at him to get up! But for some reason it was like his body just fell asleep. The only thing that he was able to move around was his eyes. "It would appear... I'm screwed." He laughed inwardly. His eyes roamed the landscape as much he could. He had made quite some distance between himself and Meltokio. Hell. It wasn't intentional. He was actually aiming to find the bastard that placed him in his current state. "Hm?"

'Do I smell food? Is someone nearby?'

It "is" that he smells! And it smelled damned good too. To bad he wasn't able to move though. A last meal before he fades into darkness sure would be nice. "H-Hey! Are you ok?" A voice came from above. His gaze quickly shifted upward. It was a kid. A A boy from the sound of his voice. Can't really get a good look at his face. But from what he could tell, he had pale skin. And his outfit looked blue. "Raine! Hey Raine! There's a dead person over here!"

"...I'm not dead...yet."

"He talked! Raine! He's not dead but he looks really bad!"

His eyes shifted to the left in time to catch sight of a woman of the complexion and silver hair. She seemed rather young, but could she be the kid's mother? 'Uh-oh... vision is going. Shit... I wanted to at least die away from others...' Those were the his final thoughts before his mind drifted off into darkness.

"Genis! What's going on?"

"I don't know what happen to this guy! I just fond him laying here while looking for firewood!"

The older half-elf moved beside the downed individual to inspect him better. And at first he didn't look to bad, that is until she finally noticed the blood staining his cloak! "Genis, go bring me my staff and a first aid, quickly! Otherwise this man is going to die!"

"R-Right!

000000000000000000000000000000000000

While Raine tries to save the life of Kuchinawa's target, Kuchinawa himself had just arrived at the Inn in Flanoir. The person waiting for him on the inside was an extremely handsome and young looking half-elf man. He was dressed a lot like Kratos, except his outfit white, not purple. His semi-long cloud white hair and crystal blue eyes only helped him look more dashing and brilliant. His outlook then finished with two silver handled sabers on his left and right waist. "Kuchinawa. How was your night?"

"Gail, the man that you hired to kill the chosen Zelos, has failed."

"And what has become of our mercenary friend?"

"Don't worry. I personally silenced him. There is no way all this will traced back to you now."

"Ah. Good work. I knew you wouldn't me. Althought I really wish we could of gotten or hands on that damn fool's EX sphere.

"You should of just sent me from the beginning, sir."

"Your right Kuchinawa. I probably should have. But your place is here as my bodyguard."

Just as Kuchinawa was about to say more, Gail hand him piece of paper that said #14. "What is this?" the snake named ninja asked. "That's your new mission. We may of been unable to get the Ex sphere from that 'idiot' chosen, but the spies I have implanted in Meltoki tell me that in a few days we'll be getting a good supply of them." Kuchinawa had no clue what he was getting at. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Then come with me to my room. I'll explain it to you there."

0000000000000000000000000000000

As the night rolled in to early morning hours in Mizuho, Sheena laid in her bed, wide-eyed and awake. Occasionally rubbing her mid section softly. Recalling her earlier encounter with the guy with red eyes.

"Those eyes..." she spoke to herself, "something about them. They were so void of feelings. ...And yet... they expressed such... sadness?" Those eyes wouldn't leave her mind. She tried her best to put it in the back of her head and get some sleep but every time she closed her eyes those red orbs became more clear, and easier to see. It was really starting to piss her off. She had a rough night, and all she wanted was some sleep. Was that too much to ask for?

'AH JEEZ!' Her mind screamed. 'Those eyes are messing with mind! If I ever see that guy again, I swear I am going to hit him so hard-!' She kept on telling herself four an hour. Then she got bored and almost casually fell asleep instantly. And its a good thing too because she needed as much rest as she could Tomorrow Tommorrow or rather later today she had to return to Meltokio to see Lloyd and everone. Along with Zelos she has to explain to them what's been happening since last night. And see if Zelos could find out who exactly it was that attacked him. Until then, she was sleeping in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning came in a flash. The scent of the morning dew was faint but still noticable. But it was the smell of something else that woke up a certain lucky person. He sat up to discover not only was he alive, but his whole lower abdomen wrapped in clean bandages. "I see your awake. Thats good. I almost thought you were far beyond my help." He looked over to his right to see who was addressing him. It was the same woman from last night. 'Did she save me?' He wondered. She must be some kind of doctor. "Who are you?"

"Thats a fine "thank you" for someone who went through a lot to save you." He could tell by the tone of her voice that she wasn't completely serious about what she just said. "And my name is Raine Sage by the way."

"You saved "me"?"

"Yes. Why dose it surprise you that I did?"

"...Yeah kind of. But anyway, thank you, Ms. Sage."

Raine couldn't help but giggle a bit. I had been a while since anyone has addressed her as "Ms. Sage". "Don't worry about it. It was just the right thing to do at the time."

'Huh. Someone who dose the right thing. Shes a rare person.'

"By the way..." Her tone of voice growing more suspicious, " Why were you out here in the middle of nowhere with a stab wound?"

He was really hoping that she wouldn't ask him anything like that. "I was attacked." With any luck that would be enough to get her to not ask him any more. "Ok. I'll buy that. Now tell me how you got a strong strain of snake poison in your system?" Guess not. "Sorry Ms. Sage..."

"Can't answer that one? Oh well. I won't force you to what you don't want to. But would it be to much to ask for your name?"

"...Sin. My name... is Sin."

"Sin is it? Well Sin, would you like some breakfast."

"...Thank you."

- End of Episode 2 -

DaiRaion: Finished.

Sheena: Sin?

DaiRaion: Yeah... what about Sin?

Sheena: You couldn't give him a better name?

DaiRaion: Could you stop thinking about his eyes?

Sheena: ...

DaiRaion: Thought so. No lets see... Lloyd!

Lloyd: (Flinches) W-What?

DaiRaion: Tell them about the next episode.

Lloyd: Ahhhhhh! I don't want to. (Looks over and sees DaiRaion holding Colette hostage with a sword)

DaiRaion: (Eyes glowing red) Do it.

Colette: Your not going to really hurt me...are you?

DaiRaion: (Whisper) No. Just don't tell him that.

Colette: Oh! Ok!

Lloyd: Alright! just don't hurt her. Next time, Episode 3:Contenders!

DaiRaion: Read and review!

Colette: See you next time.

Lloyd: Hey! I thought you were his hostage!

Sheena: God your late.

-

R&R! 


	3. Contenders!

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia is not mine. I do not own it. Blah Blah Blah! Its cool and I'm using it.

Episode 3:Contenders!

"Alright, so we all agree on our our numbers?" Zelos asked the group. "Lloyd, your number 4. Regal is 8, Sheena babe, your number 12." They all made the choice of who would be the one to investigate combatant 9 and see if he was the assassin from three days ago. Sheena decided it would be her that it would be her that would confront him. If it was the same guy from the other night she would confirm it. Also she was looking for a little personal payback on her part. "And yours truly shall be combatant 15." "Its only because you'll have more time screw around." Genis mumbled aloud. "That leaves Colette, Teach, Presea, and the brat." Zelos continued with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "You three keep watch over us from the audiance. If it looks like something is wrong, protect the king and the princess while the four of us take care of the assassin However since we are not sure he'll be here or not just relax and try and have fun. I know I intend to Later guys!" Zelos concluded and quickly jogged of to god knows where.

"Hey Colette you want to grab something to drink with me before the first round?" Lloyd offered.

"Sure, ok!" Colette happily accepted.

"You guys want to come along, too?

"No thank you." Presea said plainly. "I'm going to find a seat before they're all taken."

"Oh! Well save me a seat, ok?"

"Can I come?" asked Genis.

"Of you can you little dork." Lloyd nodded as the three walked away from the rest of the group.

"Raine, what are you going do?" Regal asked as he began to do his warm-ups. "I think I'll join Presea What about you two?" she asked. "I'm going to stay here and get ready for my match." "I'm going to look around and see if I can find our guy." Sheena declared and quickly ran towards the waiting area to check out the other contenders. "She's really focused on finding this guy. I suppose its a somewhat personal thing for her. Seeing as this person easily knocked her out, then out ran her during his escape." said Regal as he stood up for a moment.

"Well, personally I don't think she should be doing this anyway." Raine said with a bit of concern "Even with my treatment her stomach muscles are still slightly bruised from the other day. She's pushing herself a little too hard if you ask me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As far Sheena could see from the contenders there were about three people that looked really tough. She examined all of them carefully as to see if any of them looked familiar to her.'He's got to be among this lot.' She assured herself mentally. Excluding her friends some people still haven't shown up yet. She might have to wait.

'Damnit. I'm sure he'll be here today. I can feel it.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Rain was making her way to ye spectator's area she felt a strong but gentle hand place itself on her left shoulder. When she turned around she was surprised to see a tall red-eyed young man with golden brownish skin, long black hair that stopped at the beginning of his shoulder blades and it was tied back into a ponytail. He is wearing a black sleeveless shirt, and over it he wore a pair of storm gray pants and matching sleeveless top and black leather boots/greaves. "Ms. Sage." Sin!" She wasn't expecting to see him here. "Is something wrong?" He asked cool and calmly. "N-No. You just surprised me a little is all. I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon." She admitted

"I didn't plan on seeing here either." He assured. "Where is Genis? Is he not here with you?"

"He's around here somewhere with some of our friends."

"I see."

"By the way Sin, how's your wound?" She asked looking him up and down. "You were stabbed in the back but it doesn't seem to be affecting your posture one bit."

"...I heal fast." He stated plainly. "But still... thanks for your help. You and Genis. I'll pay you back some how, I promise Ms. Sage."

"Don't worry about it. And like I said when we first met you don't have to call me "Ms. Sage". Raine is fine."

"I'll try to get used to it." the vermilion eyed warrior assured as he turned his back to her and prepared to leave. "The tournament is about to start and I'm competing, I had better get ready."

"Your in the tournament?" Raine asked, surprised once again.

"Yeah. If your going to watch you better hurry up and find a seat before they are all taken." He informed her as he started to walk off.

"Right. Good luck." Sin didn't even stop walking or turn around, he simply gave an assured nod and waved to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All the fighters were gathered in the waiting and explained the rules of competion. Which were actually quite simple. The first rule was that any weapon can be used as long as it wasn't leathal. The second rule implied that there will only be a winner by the conditions of surrender or knock out. The most important rule was to avoid killing because today the arena is only meant as a contest of clean sportsmanship. Once all that was said tournament commenced with the first round. Lloyd was sat at the gat and watched the first fight with excitement clearly flowing out of him. He got a look at his opponent in the waiting room, and he was a really tough looking guy with a really heavy looking sludge hammer. " "This is so cool! I'm next, I can't wait!" He said to Regal and Sheena who joined him over at the gate.

"Are you excited?" Asked Regal.

"Well yeah. I haven't had a real fight in months I probably sound like fight nut, huh?" Said Lloyd as he rubbed the back of his head

"Nah." Sheena said plainly. "Its good to have a real fight every now and then it helps maintained ones edge."

"I agree." Regal nodded.

A Loud roar from the crowed signaled that the fight was over. The victor walked back through the gate with some arena attendants carrying his unconscious opponent behind him. "Okay, I'm next." Lloyd said as he and his bigger opponent started through the gate. "Win this one Lloyd!" Sheena cheered. "Don't get cocky." Regal warned. Lloyd stopped and gave them both a thumbs up for reassurance and ran out to the arena floor.

"You can do it Lloyd!" Colette screamed over the crowd.

"Kick that guy's ass Lloyd!" Genis screamed after Colette.

Lloyd looked his opponent over, and amazed of how big this guy was. The guy had to be six foot nine easy, and had no sign of body fat on him he as all muscle! 'No big deal.' He thought to himself. When they were given the word Lloyd readied his old wooden swords and watched as his foe charged at him. The big guy's first swing came from above but Lloyd avoided it with ease. His opponent quickly recovered from his miss and continued his advance towards Lloyd. Despite how obvious that hammer looked he had remarkable control over it, leaving Lloyd constantly dodging instead of attacking.

"Why isn't he attacking him?" Sheena asked aloud. Not quite understanding why Lloyd is just dancing around his opponent.

"That guy is just gauging his opponent"

Both Regal and Sheena looked toward the approaching voice from behind them. "That guy in red, he's just evaluating those attacks. Or at least that's what I'd do. I can tell you right now this fight won't last much longer. That big guy's weapon is large and powerful so it requires a degree physical strength. If that kid were to get nailed with that thing he would be most likely die or at the very least be damaged for life. Luckily though because one of the rules are no killing so that gives him an edge."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sheena asked the gray clad warrior.

'What he means is that as long as the "no kill" rule is in effect Lloyd's opponent can't attack with full force. He has to pull back some in order to not kill and the weight of his weapon doesn't help." Regal explained.

"Exactly."

Back on the Arena floor Lloyd was just about to conclude the fight. His opponent was bringing his weapon down for another attack but missed as Lloyd sidestepped it and rushed forward with sword aimed at the larger man's throat. The man closed his eyes and waited the oncoming pain, but it never came. Lloyd had stopped his assault an inch from the guy's throat.

"I...give up..." He said reluctantly as he dropped his hammer with a heavy thud.

The crowd cheered loudly for Lloyd's flawless victory. He quickly became one of the crowd's favorite's to win the tournament Lloyd proudly put away his wooden swords and walked back to the waiting area. "Very nice Lloyd." Regal mildly praised. "You've been training I see."

"Yeah well maybe a little heh heh!"

"Don't get too cocky Lloyd. That was just your first match, its going to get more difficult." Sheena told him playfully punching him in the shoulder. "However you won so I'll cut you some slack. Good job!"

"You didn't do to badly. I wonder how far exactly you'll go in this tournament."

"Who are you?" Lloyd looked over to the man black hair.

He turned and looked Lloyd in the eyes with his brilliant red irises, causing both him and Sheena to jump slightly. "You really should introduce yourself first, before asking for someone else's name."

"Hey you copied me!" Lloyd pointed.

"What?"

"His name is Lloyd Irving." Regal stepped in. " I am Regal Bryant. And she is Sheena Fujibayashi." He nodded toward Sheena. "Would you mind if I ask for your name?"

"...I'm Sin." He honestly admitted to them. He was stealthily sneaking stoic glances at Sheena.

"Sin? If I may say, that's a some what strange name. No last name?" Regal asked.

"I've been told that more than once. And no, I have no last name."

"What match are you in?"

"I'm fighting in the fifth match." He answered. He was starting to think that Sheena recognized him from the other night since he could feel her eyes just staring at him. "I have to make sure I'm good and ready for my bout, so..."

"Oh. Well let me not keep you from getting ready." Regal apologized as Sin walk off to a clear corner and started stretching his body.

"Lloyd. Regal." Sheena called out to them in a whisper.

"What's up?" Lloyd whispered back.

"I think that's the guy I told you about."

Regal and Lloyd both eyed Sin and then each other. "That's the guy!" Lloyd asked.

"I think so."

"What makes you think its him." Regal pressed her. "Does he look familiar?"

"That night I didn't get a good look at his face because it was dark. The only thing I saw clearly were those unusual red eyes."

Regal wasn't convinced simply because this Sin guy and the one who tried to kill Zelos had the same eye color Then again, this is the first time he's seen red eyes like those. But then something he just remembered something. "Sheena, what was the the number on that paper you found after you lost track of him?"

"Nine."

It may be true. "It may be him after all then. Contender nine fights in the fifth round." Regal explained.

"See." Sheena said getting ready to confront Sin, but was stopped by Lloyd's hand gripping her arm.

"Hold on! Just because he's in that fight doesn't mean he's nine, he could be ten!"

"Lloyd is right. Even though it seems he is the one we are looking for lets wait until its his turn to fight. They call you by number. If they confirm its him for us we'll grab him after the match that way no one will see. We don't want to cause a huge commotion. Ok?" Regal ordered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even she though wanted to nab the guy right now, Sheena decided to do things Regal's way and wait. The third fight short and wasn't anything great. When it was Regal's time to fight he had to go against a man wielding long wooden poll. To put things simply the couldn't touch Regal. Even with the reach advantage of his weapon he wasn't that challenging to deal with. When Regal spotted an opening he move behind his foe with incredible speed and back elbowed him in the back sending his now knocked out form flying a few feet away. Even though he won Regal didn't looked too fazed by his victory. He just shrugged and casual walked back to the waiting room.

"Wow What's Whats the matter, were you curious to see how fast you could beat him?" Lloyd joked.

"Just want to if our friend over there is the one we're looking for." He said as he focused his attention to the young man doing a bridge with his arms folded over his chest.

"Hey! Which of you is nine and ten?" Someone working there called out to the remain fighters. A tall bald man holding a wicked looking spear and shield stepped forward and announced "I'm ten." There was no mistaking anything it now. Sin was the one they were looking for. Regal and the others huddled together and made their plan of attack. "Ok, we know for sure now. You two wait here and keep an eye on him while I go find Zelos and a few guards."

Sheena: Okay!  
Lloyd: Right!

And with that Regal quickly but calmly went in search for Zelos. Sheena and Lloyd stood back as the red-eyed assassin pass them with cool, calm, collected, and uncaring expression plastered on his face as he tightened the straps on a pair of black gauntlets that covered most of his hands and forearms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the man with the spear watched Sin take his place across from him he couldn't but feel insulted by the bored look Sin was giving him. When they were given the signal to fight the hairless man was ready and took his stance while Sin just stood there with his arms folded over his chest, and yawning. Seeing how Sin wasn't going to attack the man rushed him with great speed and rapidly thrust his spear at Sin. The thrust were moving to fast for normal eyes to catch but Sin evaded every thrust as if they were nothing at all. The decided to try a new approach and started to twirl his spear above his head. Sin merely observed him as decided whether to end it now or to humor him a little longer. But before he could make up his mind his caught hold of someone behind the roaring crowd.

'Is that...?' He wondered as he continued to look past the crowd. His vision wasn't playing tricks on him. 'That bastard! ...Kuchinawa!' Kuchinawa, the former crimson ninja of Mizuho. He was in fact there sneaking around the occupied spectator. 'What is he doing her-!' Sin's thoughts were broken when his opponent tried to catch him off guard and delivered an extremely fast and powerful. Almost everyone watching gasped for breath for what they just saw. Sin had stopped the spear from spearing in the chest by only two inches! He firmly held it in place, his hand gripping the poll behind the blade. And no matter how he tried, the bald man couldn't pull his spear back. As to shock the viewers more Sin took his free hand, gripped the spear, and with a disturbing display of strength whipped the spear and it's wielder to the side and smashed him into an arena wall leaving a nasty indent, and the poor man crashing to the floor. The crowd was on it's feet! Some people were cheering, some were showing disapproval for his actions, and a lot were still very much shocked by the whole thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regal had come back with a few guards but couldn't find Zelos. "Okay." He ordered. "As soon as he steps back in here bring him down fast, but don't kill him! We just want to capture him!" They watched as Sin released his opponent's weapon and looked off in the direction of the crowd. No one was ready for what happened next. He bolted towards the arena wall. He jumped over it, and strait into the masses!

"Hey!" Sheena screamed after him. "He figured us out now he is escaping!"

"Lloyd! Sheena! Go after him! The guards an I will cut him off in the hall! Go!" Regal commanded.

"We're on him!" Lloyd confirmed as followed Sheena who already took off after Sin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sin on the other hand raced down the halls searching for a certain little red snake ninja.

'Get ready you son of a bitch!' Sin mentally cursed. 'When I find you it is on! Payback is going to be a bitch, Kuchinawa!'

- End of Episode 3 -

R&R! 


	4. Face Off!

Top of Form

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia is not mine. I do not own it. Blah Blah Blah! Its cool and I'm using it.

Episode 4: Stand Off

"Sheena! Which way did he go?" Lloyd asked as he continued to follow after Sheena. It was strange. It was almost as if Sin had magically disappeared. He just leaped into the crowd and he was gone. "Don't know! Lets split up! We'll have a better chance if we cover more ground!" "Okay! Be careful!" With that the two parted and ran off in different directions.

_______________________________________________________________________

While they were in pursuit of the elusive Sin, Zelos was busy walking and talking with the princess to king's box seat. However, Zelos could feel that they were being followed. Rather than ignoring it till the last minute he decided to take care of things right now. "You know a stalker never gets the ladies. If you want something why not come out with it?" The princess look confused as to whom was Zelos talking to. The stalker reveled himself from the shadows of the pillars.

"Kuchinawa?! What the heck you doing here?" Asked a somewhat shocked Zelos.

"I've just rejoined Mizuho. Vice-Chief Tiga has sent me here to help Sheena and the rest of you." He explained as he moved closer to Zelos.

"That right?" Zelos said with a big grin on his face.

As soon Kuchinawa was close enough Zelos drew his sword on him just barely missing his face. Kuchinawa flipped backwards with his blade at the ready. "What are you-?!" "Drop the act Kuchinawa. I know your lying. If you really hooked back up Mizuho you would know that Tiga isn't the one giving orders over there anymore.'

"...I see. Even a degenerate like you can identify out of place things. I might as well get strait to the point then!" Before she even realized it Kuchinawa threw a kunai strait towards the princess head.

Lucky for her Zelos through his sword in front of her face and deflected. At the same time Kushinawa charged Zelos threatening to stab strait through him. "Princess Hilda run! Tell the king!" Zelos ordered her as he returned Kuchinawa's charge with one of his own. Hilda ran off to her father as fast as her legs would allow as Zelos stayed behind to try stall or bring him down. "So what? Are you here for the King? The princess? Or are still seeking vengeance on Sheena?!" Even though he couldn't see it Zelos could tell that Kuchinawa was smirking under his mask. "My target is you, Wilder! Die!" Kuchinawa plants a mean knee to Zelos's stomach causing him to crumble forward. But as Zelos fell forward he lunged his sword at the red ninja, forcing him to retreat backwards in order not to be stabbed. "Heh! My luck these past few days certainly could have been better.'

"Submit!" Kuchinawa screamed as he jumped up high and came flying down toward Zelos fist first. "LIGHT SPEAR!" Zelos spun upward countering Kuchinawa's dive attack and send him flying to a wall. The agile ninja easily stopped from smashing in to the wall by landing feet first and launching himself back at Zelos. "Damn... just keeps bouncing back!" Zelos used his magic and sent three fireballs at Kuchinawa, who could only defend as best he could as he was flying straight at them in mid-air. 'I hope Hilda comes back with help soon. Kuchinawa is a lot stronger than I thought. I think I barely have a chance with him one-on-one...'

_______________________________________________________________________

"Damn!" Lloyd cursed. He had been running around for a while now and still hadn't been able to locate Sin. I wonder if anyone else was able to find him." Just then he swore he could of heard someone screaming for "help". 'I'm I hearing things?'

"HELP! HELP!"

"Huh?? Is that the princess? Princess Hilda!" Lloyd called out to her.

Hilda heard and saw Lloyd and run towards him. "Princess, what's wrong?" After she caught her breath Hilda quickly explained the situation to him. "I see... Princess, go and stay somewhere safe. I'll go and help Zelos!" That said Lloyd ran of looking now for both Sin AND Zelos. He was also surprised to hear that Kuchinawa had returned. He hadn't seen or heard from him since he was the watcher for the duel he and Sheena had those months ago. And it would seem he has become worst than when he last saw him.

_______________________________________________________________________

Sheena was still in search mode for Sin when she cam across a man sprawled out on the floor. Believing that Sin may be involved she lightly nudged him with her foot. "Hey! What happen to you?"

He slowly started to wake up rubbing the back of his neck. "Huh??" he responded. "What happen?" Sheena crouched down in front of him. "That's what I want to know. I found you here just now. It seems you were knocked-out by someone. Did you see anyone?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... No wait."

"Do you remember seeing someone?"

"No, but I do remembering someone touching me after I hit the floor... You know now that I think about... ah shit! Someone stole my dagger!" Figuring this could be just another robbery Sheena left him there spitting curses about being robbed.

_______________________________________________________________________

By now the entire hallway that Zelos and Kuchinawa were in was so damaged because of their fighting that one bad move could cause the ceiling above them to come crashing down on top of them. Kuchinawa was relentless in his advance. Shurikens and kunai passed through the air like a storm and fell to the floor like leaves every time Zelos deflected with his sword. He retaliated two Demon Fangs causing Kuchinawa to jump up to avoid them. However as he was coming down Zelos was ready to finish him with a powerful thrusting attack. But as soon as the attack hit Kuchinawa he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"What!? God damn ninja trick!" Zelos cursed. The next thing he knew a sharp pain had fond its way into his lower back. "I never did like you Wilder. You or the way you act. For me this is a mission and a pleasure." Kuchinawa could see that the poison on his blade was had taken affect immediately causing Zelos's joints to numb from paralysis. Zelos couldn't even talk back or call for help for the poison had made its way to his jawbones. Kuchinawa decided to sever his right hand first so that he may be in pain for a short while before then turned his blade toward his neck.

"So, That's what's going on." Kuchinawa stopped what he was about to do to see who spoke from behind him. "Your here to complete what I started a few days ago." Kuchinawa was shocked. Even though he had never seen his face that night, he remembers the voice easy. "Even though my back is all healed, I almost died because of your sorry ass." Sin reached behind his back reveling a dagger. "Pay back time!" There were no more words after that. All there was Sin dashing at Kuchinawa at a speed that wasn't natural to normal humans. Not even giving any thoughts towards Zelos he shoved him aside into damaged walls preparing for whatever Sin was about to throw at him. Sin was too fast for Kuchinawa. Before his brain could even register the pain Sin slammed a powerful thrust in to Kuchinawa's left shoulder. Not one to let pain halt him Kuchinawa as he was being stabbed fell backwards while placing both of his feet on Sins abdomen causing him to flip Sin over and away from him. Sin was quick rebound after twisting his large frame in mid-air like a cat and landing in a four-point-stance. Sin dashed head on greeting the newly vertical Kuchinawa with a flying front kick aimed at his chest.

Kuchinawa barely had enough time to block with both arms. Although he blocked with both arms the preternatural force from the kick completely went the guard sending sailing through the air down the hall and causing his stab wound to erupt with more blood. Sin was right on him again with dagger at the ready. Kuchinawa saw this and readied a kunai to counter him. This time Sin took a swing at his face only to cut air. He came around for another swing only to miss again, however this time he launched a spinning back fist and spinning roundhouse after.

Kuchinawa dodged the back fist, dodged the roundhouse, and then slammed his knee into Sin's kidneys. Sin recovered faster than he should of and threw a back elbow toward his Kuchinawa's temple which he skillfully ducked under and attempted gut Sin with the kunai. The Kunai was deflected buy Sin's stolen dagger that then went to return the favor only instead of gut he went for the heart. Out of utter desperation Kuchina reached, grasped, and temporally halted Sins attack. Spotting an opening he tried to end right there by aiming strait at Sin's armpit. Sin stopped it in the same manner Kuchinawa did with his free hand, which now put them in a deadlock of strength.

There was no doubt in mind. In a contest of physical strength he won't come close to Sin's even if his left shoulder wasn't injured. And to make matters worst he couldn't run even if he wanted to. Sin had his right wrist firmly grasped and what a grip it was! It felt like the bones in his wrist were on the verge of shattering. Plus he was loosing blood from his shoulder. If he somehow managed to hold him off before getting stabbed he just might be lucky enough to bleed to death.

"...Die." Said Sin. His tone was colder than ice itself, as he was about to thrust his dagger in to the snake ninja's heart. Before the final blow was given both noticed something approaching from the corner of their eyes. It was shockwave. Without even thinking about it the two released one another and jumped to avoid getting hit by the ground traveling shockwave. "What now?" Kuchinawa asked in annoyance. He and Sin looked in the direction of were the blast began. There stood Lloyd with both swords drawn.

"Lloyd Irving. It's been sometime, huh?" Asked the ninja.

"Kuchinawa?! What the hell you doing here?"

He didn't answer. It was then that Lloyd spotted Zelos twitching on the ground away from the two. "Hey Zelos! What's wrong? You hurt?" Still paralyzed Zelos could not answer which left him with only assumption. "Are you trying to kill Zelos again?! Why are you fighting with Kuchinawa?" The only thing Lloyd received from Sin was an apathetic glance of the eyes. This was quite the situation. First we have Kuchinawa, who was here to finish the job that Sin had failed. Then we have Sin who was here to payback Kuchinawa for trying to kill him for botching his mission a few nights ago. And lastly here's Lloyd. He was originally pursuing Sin, the person who attacked one of his friends and caused a lot of damage to the castle. Now here he is intending to back up Zelos from the attacking Kuchinawa who was when he arrived was fighting with his original target Sin.

'This is confusing!' Thought Lloyd.

Choosing to ignore Lloyd's intervention Kuchinawa ran strait toward Zelos with his kunai raised over his head. However another Demon Fang cut him off from Lloyd. Sin saw this as an opening and hurled the dagger towards Kuchinawa's head. Kuchinawa didn't even see it coming as the dagger passed right through his left cheek causing him to yell out in pain as blood began to violent leak and drip through his mask. Through the pain he saw Sin dashing at him with his right fist chambered back ready to take his head clean off. Having no choice now Kuchinawa had to cut his loses and retreat. He quickly vanished in a burst of smoke before Sin could deliver the finishing blow.

"Damn." Cursed Sin. No longer being able to sense Kuchinawa in the area he began to walk away as if nothing had just happen. "Hold it." Commanded Lloyd as he placed one of his blades on Sin's shoulder. 'Shit. I had forgot he was here.' Sin had mentally hit himself for forget this fact.

"Don't move. I'm arresting you."

"So... you know who am?"

"Yeah. Tell me, why'd you try to kill Zelos?"

"It was a job. A guy' got to eat, right."

Lloyd didn't like the way he made killing others sound like some kind simple chore. However since one of his close friends is a former assassin he wasn't going to judge him based off his profession. "Are you here to try and kill him again?" "No." Sin' response was quick and with out hesitation. "Why were you and Kuchinawa fighting when I arrived?"

"I owe him for trying to kill me."

Before Lloyd could ask why Kuchinawa tried to kill him he was interrupted by the arrival of Regal, Sheena, and about fifty armed soldiers. "Lloyd, you caught him?" asked Regal as he approached Lloyd and Sin. However he or Lloyd were caught off guard when Sin answered for Lloyd with a confidence "Nope". Sin back kicked Lloyd in chest just hard enough to send him flying crashing in to Regal without breaking any of his ribs. "Damn it!" Cursed Sheena as she ran past both of them and straight for Sin who ran towards Zelos. Sin picked up Zelos and chucked him at Sheena like he was a rag doll. Not even bothering to try and catch Zelos she quickly moved out of way kept charging forward. Sin faced the wall nearest to him and performed a full uppercut that did not touch wall but instead created a shockwave to Lloyd's Demon Wave. He blew a considerably large hole in the wall that lead to the main streets. Sin leapt through the hole and down to the streets and took like lightning. Sheena was just about to pursue him when that entire section started to collapse from collective damage. Having no time Regal order everyone to evacuate while threw Zelos over his shoulder and began to run himself.

The entire hall collapsed fortunately burrowing no one.

Tournament had been canceled do to extreme damage the Arena. Everyone waited an hour before Zelos had recovered from being paralyzed. He explained everything to them what happened up to the point were Lloyd stepped in.

"I can't believe that Sin is the assassin that came after your life." Said Raine. She didn't tell the others that she had actually met Sin that very night of the incident. Its not like she was hiding it or anything it was just looking for chance to say it.

"He told me that Kuchinawa tried to kill him and that he owed him payback for that." Explained Lloyd. This seemed like a good time to say her piece.

"Actually, I can vouch for Sin on Kuchinawa trying to kill him."

"Why would vouch for _**that**_ guy?" Zelos asked distastefully.

"Before I answer that, Sheena when Mizuho performed assassinations were poisons ever used?"

"Yeah. Sometimes."

"And Kuchinawa, does he ever use poisons? To be more exact snake poisons."

"Y-Yeah. How exactly did you find out about that?"

"...Everyone Genis and I meet Sin the night he tried to kill Zelos. To be more precise we found him collapsed with a deep knife wound and infected with a strong snake poison. I flushed the poison out of his body and healed his wound."

"Raine! Why would you save that guy! He almost killed me!" Zelos complained.

"I didn't know that before helping him and he was dying! It wouldn't have been right to just ignore him."

"There two things I'd like know." Regal interjected. "If Sin is a assassin who was it that paid him to come after Zelos? And was it the same person who sent Kuchinawa after Sin?"

No one had thought about that. But no matter how much they thought about it with out any type of clues the only ones who could answer that were Sin and Kuchinawa themselves. "In my opinion that is what we should be focusing on."

"But still, in order to find out who the "major" is we'll have to find and question one of the two "minors" first." Presea finally spoke.

"Then its simple. We have to find those two and make them explain everything!" Lloyd rallied.

With all of them in agreement they got up and set out to find their targets. They broke into groups of two so to spread out their search radius. The four groups were: Lloyd and Collete, Raine and Zelos, Presea and Genis, and Sheena and Regal. They decided to check the locations closest to Meltokio. Lloyd and Collete headed for the Fooji Mountains, Genis and Presea would check the area around the Earth Temple, Regal and Sheena would check the Grand Bridge and Sybak. Zelos suggested that he and Raine should remain in Meltokio just incase they were still in the city or return.

-**Earth temple**-

"Genis."

"Yeah?"

"I remember Kuchinawa but do you could tell what you know about Sin. I wasn't really paying attention to the matches at the arena so I don't even know what he looks like."

"Oh. Lets see... He's big, like Regal only a little bigger he may be taller too. He's like brownish tan, his hair is long and black, and he has these really cool looking red eyes! There does that help?"

"What kind of person did he seem like?"

"The impression he gave me was that he was quiet. Seemed kind of private or distant too. He also seemed real careful whenever he did spoke up. Aside from that he seemed like an ok person. He was also polite."

"A quiet and distant person who is cautious. I'm starting to think we won't anyone like anytime soon."

"Oh."

-**Back in Meltokio**-

"I still can't believe you healed my attacker..." Pouted Zelos.

"Look I didn't know who he was at the time. And I couldn't just leave someone like that."

"You didn't think that he might have been dangerous when you found him they way he was?"

"It had crossed my mine a few times. Genis and I were actually prepared if turned out to be a bad person. But considering that we are friends with an ex-assassin, a ex-convict, and _you_, I figured we would just wait and see what kind of person he turns out to be."

"Oh. And what kind of person did you see?"

"He was very polite. Kind of rough around the edges also seemed hesitant to trust us. We offered him some food, which he accepted, but he examined thoroughly before eating it. Hard say whether he was being careful or just paranoid."

"Raine, did you cook? If you did..."

"For your information I did! And I know what you're trying to say. And I'll let you Sin liked it enough to ask for seconds. I'd say my cooking is improving quite bit."

'Man... I guy who can eat her cooking and ask for more with out dying?! I really hope we can catch this guy with out fighting. That almost made him sound un-killable!'

-**Fooji Mountains**-

"Lloyd! Are you sure your ok?"

"Don't worry. I assure you I'm fine. My chest just still hurts a little bit."

"Want to take short rest?"

"Nah. I fine, really."

"Is the guy we're chasing really strong?"

"Oh yeah. Take from me this guy is tough. He almost wasted Kuchinawa when I arrived. And even though Sheena beat him back then to me it seemed like Kuchinawa was still a lot stronger than her. Also when he kicked me, for a second it felt like being hit by Kratos back when we first fought him."

"Wow... Strong like Kratos. That's a little scary."

"Ah don't worry. Remember we beat Kratos and a whole lot worse. Just think of it like that and it should less scary."

"When you put it like that I see what mean."

"Good. Now lets go find our guy!"

"Yeah!"

-**Hours Later in Sybak** -

"We have been searching for a while now and have yet to find anything. Sheena, do you think he could've escaped north into Gaoracchia Forest?"

"Maybe. Now that I think about it, considering how fast he moves it's very possible."

"That's right you're the first one to chase him. You would have a first hand grasp of his abilities. So in that regard I'll let you decide if we check the forest."

"We might as well. I want stop by Mizuho first though. It would be better if we had a few more people looking."

-**Mizuho** -

Upon entering Mizuho Sheena suggested that Regal to hang around while she went to speak with her grandfather and Tiga to let them know the current state of things and to get Orochi and his best subordinates to assistance. When she made it in to the chief's hut she was immediately greeted by Tiga.

"Ah Sheena, so you're your back. How was your mission in Meltokio did you grab the one who caused all that commotion?" It seriously annoyed Sheena to report that she the next chief of the village couldn't catch some assassin. She also didn't think how to explain Kuchinawa to everyone since it wasn't clear where he stood in all this.

"Actually I need to talk to you and the chief about that. That guy got away again."

"The chief is talking to a guess right now. I'll ask if he can wrap it up. Wait here."

She did as he said and waited. As she waited her thoughts drifted to Kuchinawa. She hadn't seen him since their duel. 'How did he get involved in all of this?' She wondered. That's when the image of those red irises flashed in her mind. 'How are you involved with _him_? Have you gotten yourself involved someone you shouldn't of again?'

It was at this time she heard the chief closely approaching from the back room. She decided to place those thoughts aside until she started explaining the situation in more detail. Tiga was the first to come out. And following right behind was someone who she was not expecting. Sin him self.

"You! What are you doing here?!"

"Oh! You know one another?" Said the chief as he walked pass Sin.

"Its him! Grandfather that's the man I'm after!"

With all eyes on him while in this situation it was no surprise to hear his next words.

"...Shit."

-End of Episode 4 -

**R&R!**


End file.
